The Pool
by peagoose6
Summary: Reid was HIS! Definitely M SLASH, Violence/Swearing M/M


HE saw Dr. Spencer Reid standing beside the Unsub he had just disarmed. HE felt so proud of Reid at that moment. Until HE saw Reid's still damp hair and remembered that Reid had been in the pool. In the pool with the sexy blonde actress. HE narrowed his eyes.

Once everyone was on their way back to the station, HE lingered behind; HE had offered to drive Reid back with him. HE asked Reid to show him the pool again before they left; as they neared the edge HE suddenly pushed Reid in and jumped in beside him. HE grabbed the back of Reid's neck viciously, squeezed his jaw with his other hand, then violently pressed his mouth against Reid's soft lips. Moving his mouth, HE roughly forced Reid's lips apart and began plunging his tongue in and out rapidly. That always made him hot, feeling his tongue stabbing against the tender flesh of Reid's sensitive mouth. HE felt so strong and powerful, his total dominance over the shy, innocent genius firmly established. HE bit down on Reid's bottom lip, hard, just shy of breaking the skin. HE knew from past experience that to leave visible marks on Reid would lead to awkward questions. Everyone on the team wanted to protect Reid; HE laughed silently and grabbed Reid's hair, if they only knew. Yanking Reid's head back, HE questioned, "What did you do in the pool?" Reid, his large eyes wide, answered quietly, "Nothing." HE shook Reid's head "Did you fuck her?" "No" Reid's voice was quivering with fear, "Just a kiss." HE smiled and asked, "Did you want to fuck her in the pool?" Reid shook his head. HE reached down and grabbed Reid's crotch tightly. Then HE put his mouth against Reid's ear and whispered, "Did you want to stick your hard cock into her hot, wet.." HE didn't need to continue, his words had caused Reid's body to betray him, and HE felt Reid's erection start to grow. HE roughly undid Reid's pants and yanked them down. Then HE dragged him by the hair over to the shallow end of the pool so HE could stand up straight. His mouth descended again on Reid's, aggressively kissing, and biting. HE suddenly turned Reid around, bending him over the edge of the pool, pressing Reid's groin painfully against the cement. As HE held Reid down in the middle of his back, HE used his other hand to quickly undo and drop his pants, unleashing his throbbing erection. Reid, as usual, had made him as hard as a rock, so without any preliminary preparation, HE spread Reid's legs and cruelly thrust himself in up to the hilt. Holding Reid's hips so tightly his fingers made red marks, HE brutally thrust and thrust. His balls slapped Reid's ass, the sound making his pleasure increase rapidly. His hips pistoned in and out, each time causing Reid's cock to scrape along the cement painfully. Reid whimpered, which only increased his enjoyment. Looking at the red marks his fingers were making, HE pressed them even harder, imagining in a few days the delight HE would feel when HE threw Reid across a desk and gazed at the purple bruises. "Say it." HE commanded. "Say it loud." Reid, in considerable pain from his own cock being scraped and HIS engorged cock pounding into him, nonetheless knew what was expected. "Fuck me. Please fuck me." "Say it louder" HE grunted, his orgasm building. Reid was beyond humiliated, hoping no one was around to witness his shame, he raised his voice, "Fuck me. Fuck me harder."HE grinned and sadistically increased his speed. God, this kid was the best thing that had ever happened to him since HE joined the FBI. Suddenly, Reid felt an agonizing sharp pain radiate from his anus. HE also, finally felt the tear, this was his signal to finish, so HE leaned over and bit down on Reid's shoulder, moved his hand down to painfully squeeze Reid's ass, and ejaculated his fluid deep inside Reid. Once finished, HE pulled out and quickly inspected Reid's shoulder, smiling when HE saw the deep imprint of his teeth.

HE turned Reid over and completely changed his demeanour. HE put his arm around Reid's shoulders, using his other hand to gently stroke Reid's face, and wipe away the tears. "My wonderful, beautiful Spencer." HE crooned as HE softly stroked Reid's jaw and neck. HE dropped his head down for a soft, slow kiss, moving his hand down to slowly rub along Reid's cock. Against his will, Reid felt his pleasure mounting and moaned quietly into HIS mouth. Feeling Reid's cock become rigid, HE sat Reid up on the edge of the pool, bent his head and lowered his mouth over Reid's erection. Softly, slowly, stroking Reid's balls, HE licked and sucked Reid until he climaxed. Once Reid stopped shuddering, HE got out of the pool and walked away without a word. Reid, his groin still tingling from his orgasm and his ass still throbbing with pain, sat silent. Reid knew from experience that the tear would take about 3 days to heal and would ache terribly until then.

Some pleasure and much pain; the story of my whole life, Reid thought, as he slowly stood up.


End file.
